


Ward || ConnorxReader (They/Them)

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: The television in the living room turned on to the local news station. You went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. You looked out into the backyard garden you had. There was a gazebo in the center where you painted. You suddenly heard a click and a door opening behind you. You quickly turned around to see an android walking through the front door and into the living room, it stopped when it saw you. The two of you stared at each other in silence for a moment, then he spoke.“My apologies. I was under the impression you were still asleep and did not want to wake you. Had I known you were awake I would have knocked.”“It’s alright, I was expecting you after all. Who else would have the key to my door. You must be Connor, right?”“Yes, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”“That’s a funny way to put it. You weren’t really sent, Cyberlife asked me to house you.”“They did and we appreciate you accepting the request.”“It’s no problem. I’ve always wanted to meet an android anyway.”





	1. Chapter 1

You opened your eyes and took a deep breath. The ceiling above you was painted to look like a pleasant blue sky. You smiled and got out of bed.

“Curtains.”

The curtains in the room slid open, letting in the morning sunlight. You head over to the bathroom to brush your teeth and clean your face. Afterwards you headed out of the room and walked down the hall. The walls painted to look like a forest.

You let your fingers glide against the walls as you walked down the hall. When you reached the end the kitchen was to your left and living room to the right. You looked around at the empty house for a moment.

“Television.”

The television in the living room turned on to the local news station. You went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. You looked out into the backyard garden you had. There was a gazebo in the center where you painted. You suddenly heard a click and a door opening behind you. 

    You quickly turned around to see an android walking through the front door and into the living room, it stopped when it saw you. The two of you stared at each other in silence for a moment, then he spoke.

“My apologies. I was under the impression you were still asleep and did not want to wake you. Had I known you were awake I would have knocked.”

“It’s alright, I was expecting you after all. Who else would have the key to my door. You must be Connor, right?”

“Yes, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

“That’s a funny way to put it. You weren’t really sent, Cyberlife asked me to house you.”

“They did and we appreciate you accepting the request.” 

“It’s no problem. I’ve always wanted to meet an android anyway.”

You put your glass down and walked over to him, holding out your hand. He stared at your hand, the LED on his head becoming yellow for a moment before he firmly took your hand and shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you. I apologize for not knowing your name, Cyberlife did not inform me, they merely gave me an address.”

“It’s alright, my name is y/n.”

“Y/n, what a lovely name.”

You blushed. “Thank you. That’s very sweet of you to say.”

Connor smiled. “Have you eaten?”

“You’re not my android Connor, you don’t have to concern yourself with my well being. I was told you were raher… new and they wanted you to study human behavior.”

“Correct. I am here to learn from you.”

“To learn what exactly?”

“To learn how to interact with humans.”

“Well, I am rather calm and not all humans are calm. Why did Cyberlife want me to house you? Surely there were others who would be better subjects for you.”

“Perhaps, but Cyberlife wants me to learn from you.”

“I’m honored. As for your previous question, no, I haven’t eaten. I don’t eat when I wake up, I prefer to work up an appetite.”

“I see, even though it is what humans call breakfast time, you do not eat.”

“Not all humans eat at that time, and not all humans are awake at that time.” You chuckled. “Care to join me for my morning art?”

“Art? You paint?”

“Yes, it’s a passion of mine and people actually buy my work. Lucky me, means I can just stay home.”

“And that makes you happy?”

“Yes it does. So let’s head outside. Television off.”

You grabbed your glass of water, Connor holding the backdoor open. You smiled at him and went out to the gazebo. Connor shut the door behind him and followed you, taking note of all the flowers around. 

There was a canvas on the stand, showing an unfinished painting of blue roses. You stared at it, Connor looking from over your shoulder, he was taller than you. After a bit you looked at the table with your supplies on it, grabbing what you needed to continue.

“So, what do you think?”

“Of the painting? I’m not sure, I wasn’t programmed to comment on art.”

“Then what are you programmed for? Or am I not allowed to ask? Cyberlife didn’t say.”

“I can speak of my purpose.” 

“Well then, tell me, what are you designed to do?”

You grabbed your paint palette and continued your painting.

“Cyberlife has created androids to help with domestic activities and most dangerous human work, like construction. I am designed to assist human law enforcement.”

“Oh, you’re like a police officer.”

“Not quiet. I am merely there to help with the investigation.”

“I see. So, have you worked on any cases yet? Or can you not tell me?”

“I have yet to work on a police investigation but I was sent to negotiate in a hostage situation.”

“Oh, that was you?” You looked back at Connor.

“I do not understand your statement.”

“A few weeks ago it was reported that an android took a little girl hostage and the negotiator was an android.”

“Ah, yes, that was me.”

“You did well.” You returned to your painting. “You saved the girl. How did you feel?”

“I do not feel, I am a machine, I merely accomplished my mission. Although, it was interesting.”

“What do you mean?”

“I came in contact with a deviant.”

“A deviant?”

“An android who has deviated from their programming.”

“Oh, so something was wrong with the android’s program and you were sent to fix it.”

“It was not that simple.”

“Right, humans died.”

“We should move on from the subject. I am here to learn from you, can you tell me about yourself?”

“Of course. I might as well start from the beginning. I grew up in Detroit and have lived here all my life. I… I didn’t have what humans would call a normal childhood. I was mostly raised in an orphanage… can’t really say it was enjoyable.”

“Do not feel the need to share painful memories.”

“Thank you, we’ll stick to more recent events then. Two years ago I finished my studies and got my first job at a television studio. I mostly worked as an editor and I painted on the side.”

“Do you prefer to work with paint?”

“It’s nice, but I also work with many other mediums. I eventually decided to work from home, so I offer my talents for a price. I’m quiet good, so business is good.”

“I see. Your home is small and comfortable for you. May I ask, does anyone else live with you?”

“I’m not very social. So it’s just me in this house.”

“That is the conclusion I came to. I also noticed the walls and ceiling in your home are painted. Did you do that?”

“Yes. I’m quiet fascinated by nature.”

“You work is very realistic. The average human would believe it to be a photograph.”

“Many do and when they learn it is not a photograph they are amazed.”

“Is this what you do all day?”

“I like spending my morning outside, then after I eat I work inside and I’ll be back out here in the afternoon.”

“What do you do when you’re not working?”

“I usually always have something, but it’s important to step away from my work for my own mental health. I like to read, watch some television, perhaps go out to the park nearby for a walk or simply sleep. I’m a rather lazy human.”

“I would disagree. You are self-employed and do not have an android therefore you do all the housework. I do not think you qualify as lazy.”

“That’s very nice of you to say.” You looked at our palette. “Hm, I need to replenish my blues.”

“Please, allow me to help you.”

You stayed seated and Connor handed you some bottles of paint. You smiled at him.

“Thank you. I hope your time with me proves to be beneficial for you.”

“So far it is.”

“Good to hear. So, can you tell me about your functions.”

“I’m afraid I do not understand the question. Can you be more specific?”

“Sure. I was asking about your programming. Can you speak multiple languages? Are you athletic? Those kind of things.”

“Yes. I can translate over 200 languages, I am trained to handle all manner of weaponry and am rather athletic. I can also analyze certain substances with my mouth.”

“Okay, that last one was weird.” You laughed. “It seems like you’re well prepared to work with the police.”

“I will be.”

“That’s the spirit.” 

The conversation died down and you focused on your painting, Connor remained still behind you. After a bit you heard a small noise and turned around to see Connor flipping and tossing around a coin while looking at you. He stopped when you turned around.

“My apologies if I distracted you.”

“No, you’re okay, but that’s a neat trick. Maybe you can teach me one day.”

“If you want to.”

“Cool, well, just so you know you don’t have to stand there. You are more than welcome to look around the house or walk around the garden. This is your home now too.”

“Understood.”

Connor stepped out of the gazebo to look around your garden. You focused on your work and had no idea that when he was out of your line of sight he would watch you. Interested to see how your brush moved along the canvas and how you examined your work. He did eventually return to your side.

“Can you paint Connor?”

“I am not programmed to do so.”

“Then maybe I can get you to try sometime, see what you come up with.” You put down your paint and grabbed a tablet to check the time. “Well, I think it’s time for a break and I could use some food.”

The two of you went inside. You looked through the fridge and cabinets to find something, not sure of what you wanted. You decided to grab a bowl and get some cereal.

“Is this when you normally eat breakfast y/n?”

“Not quiet, sometimes I don’t eat breakfast cause I forget. I end up so caught up in my work I don’t take care of myself, sometimes though.”

“Then I shall to my best to help you.”

“You don’t have to, you’re not my android.”

“If you are not at perfect health how can I expect to understand humans.”

“Okay, you make a good point. Although it would help for you to learn what humans are like when sick.”

“True. Then may I ask, is cereal a normal breakfast food.”

“That depends on the person.” You sat down at the kitchen table. “Cereal mostly targets children, but adults eat it too. There are also granola bars that busy people tend to have in the morning. Normal families or people with the time tend to sit down and have a proper breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, milk, and so on. It all depends on the person.”

“And you are a cereal type?”

“It’s simple, and drinking the milk afterwards is fun, well, some humans do that anyway. What I should tell you is that working with law enforcement means taking things seriously, save joking around for when you’re not on a case.”

“I shall remember that.”

“So, you don’t need anything right? Like food or something?”

“No. I require no human food to function. Do not concern yourself over me, I will know if I experience a malfunction and will report to Cyberlife immediately.”

“So, you don’t worry about me, I don’t worry about you, we’re just… living together.”

“In simple terms, yes.”

“Alright then, well, I suppose you can ask me questions whenever you deem necessary and I’ll do my best to explain things.”

“Thank you. I have a question right now.”

“Then ask away.”

“Do I… make you uncomfortable in any way?”

You looked at Connor, tilting your head to the side which he then mirrored causing you to laugh. You put your empty bowl in the sink then looked at Connor.

“No. You look human, you sound human, and you’re rather cute.” His LED turned yellow for a moment. “I’m not at all uncomfortable with your presence.”

“Your honesty is appreciated.”

“I’ll do my best to be honest at all times. Now come on, let me give you a tour of my… well your home.” 

You held out your hand to Connor, this time it didn’t take him long to grab it and follow you to your room. He listened to you, looking at all your art on the walls. 

“Y/n.”

“Yes?”

“This perhaps doesn’t need saying or should have been said sooner but thank you for your warm welcome and accepting me into your home.”

“No need to be so formal. It’s a pleasure to have you.”

“I am looking forward to the coming days.”

“Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

    Connor didn’t need sleep like humans, but he did need time to cool down and let his system recover. You didn’t have a guest bedroom and apologized for not making proper accommodations for him. He wasn’t at all bothered, reminding you not to worry about him. He ended up just sitting on the couch and closing his eyes.

    You couldn’t help but stare at him. He was perfectly still, like a statue, his LED going back and forth between yellow and blue. Sometime must have past because Connor opened his eyes and looked at you, which startled you for a moment.

“Is something wrong, y/n?”

“No, no, everything is fine.”

“Are you sure? You have been standing there for nearly five minutes.”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m… I’m going to go to bed, so, good night Connor.”

“Good night? What is good about this night?”

“No, it’s… it’s nothing, we can talk about it in the morning.”

“Very well then.”

You nodded your head, Connor watching you. You smiled and waved at him, he waved back looking confused, before you made your way to your room. That was strange without a doubt, and you had no idea what awaited you in the morning.

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

When you woke up the next day you had in fact forgotten about Connor. You didn’t own an android after all, but he didn’t forget about you. You groggily opened your eyes to see your painted room. You smiled and took a deep breath, when you sat up you saw Connor standing by the door to your room.

“Hello y/n.”

You weren’t expecting him, so you yelled and jumped back, falling off your bed. He was quickly at your side, helping you up and apologizing.

“I did not mean to frighten you.”

“I know Connor, I just wasn’t expecting you to be in my room.”

“Am I not permitted to enter your room? I am sorry, I was merely waiting for you to wake up.”

“You’re allowed in my- wait, waiting? How long were you standing there?”

“Approximately six hours.”

You laughed. “Oh, Connor.”

“What?”

“You don’t… you didn’t… I’m having trouble phrasing this.” You took a breath. “Okay, Connor, how long does it take for you to… recharge?”

“Approximately two hours, three at most.”

“Okay, well, I sleep for about eight hours every night, meaning there are around six hours of me not being… conscious of your presence. Within those hours, you don’t need to stand there and wait for me to wake up.”

“You are my teacher and I should be learning from you at all times. Last night was beneficial if that’s what you are concerned about. I was given the chance to study human sleeping behavior.”

“Right, but there’s only so much you can learn from watching a human sleep. I suppose, as a teacher I need to leave you some material to study while I rest.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m thinking, that while I rest, you should take the time to read human literature.”

“Literature?”

“Yes, you can learn of human culture and how it’s evolved, and it should actually help you better understand them.”

“I look forward to your assignments then.”

You laughed again. “Good. Now, can we start over and pretend you haven’t been standing in my room for the last six hours.”

Connor smiles. “Of course.”

“Alright then, good morning Connor.”

You got up and went to the bathroom to brush your teeth. Connor followed you, staying by the door. You noticed his LED turn yellow for a bit.

“Y/n, may I ask you a question?”

“You know, you don’t have to ask me if you can ask a question.”

“My apologies. I am learning and am concerned that something I say may seem like a question to you. Therefore, I do not wish to merely ask something of you without informing you that what I say is in fact a question.”

“I’m still very impressed by your vocabulary.” You finished brushing your teeth. “If I think what you say is a question then I shall answer it as if it was one. There is no negative outcome to this, whether you meant to ask or not you’d learn something. I hope anyway.”

“Are you sure that is alright? My questions can vary between broad and personal. I do not want to upset you.”

“That’s a kind sentiment Connor, but I am here to teach you about humans. Not everything will be good, so talking about bad things is part of this. With me you can just ask your questions, but I suppose, for others, it would be polite for you to ask whether you can ask a question, especially if it is a personal question.”

“I understand. Thank you for explaining it to me.”

“No problem, now what’s your question.”

You went to the kitchen with him, getting your morning glass of water. You leaned against the counter and looked at Connor.

“What do humans mean when they use the phrase ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’ in conversation?”

“That’s a very good question. I have no idea what the proper answer might be but I can give you one that will be more useful to you.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, good morning, is a greeting, something you say when you see someone for the first time that day, in the morning hours of course, before noon. After twelve, and while the sun is still up, the greeting is good afternoon, and once the sun has set, it is good evening. As for good night, it is a way to say goodbye in the evening hours.”

“I see, but I do not understand what is good about those times.”

“Many would agree with you, especially those who despise getting out of bed, the morning sunlight, and so on. The greetings are a way to express gratitude in seeing someone while also giving a quick reminder of the time of day. Adding the word ‘good’ in front of these greetings is rather polite since the words express that you are happy to see them.”

“This is how all humans greet one another?”

“No. Humans have other ways, some rather unique between certain individuals, but the ones I have gone over are the basic ones you should use for all human interaction. Well, you’ll be working with law enforcement, so it’s most likely all the humans around there you won’t be polite and friendly. It may be best to use the greetings without the word ‘good’ in them. As you get to know your coworkers and become friends, using the more polite greetings will be natural.”

“Well then, good morning, y/n.”

You blushed a bit. “Good morning, Connor.”

“We have gone over human greetings, what of human departures? What is the polite way to say goodbye?”

“Ah, I see we are going back to the ‘good night’ statement. Well, like greetings there are many ways to say goodbye. If you’re intent is to be polite, during the morning and afternoon hours, it may be best to say have a nice day, or have a good day, that is if you have no intention of seeing that individual again for the rest of the day. For the evening hours, it’s best to say good night. Although, once again, law enforcement isn’t so nice, so it may be best to say ‘see you later’ or ‘see you tomorrow’ even dropping the ‘good’ from good night is fine. All these greetings and departures depend on your intention.” You finished your glass of water. “Then again...oh, when we get to sarcasm… that’s going to be a fun.”

“You have said a lot y/n. I understand speaking to android may be difficult and I appreciate your patience with me.”

“To be able to do something like draw, one needs to have great patience. So it’s no problem.”

“Thank you. Now I believe you want to attend to your art?”

“I do, so, let’s go outside.”

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

You refilled your glass and went out to the garden. You had finished your painting of roses yesterday and were starting a new project. You grabbed what you needed, having Connor sit next to you as you worked.

“So, what is your next inquiry?”

“Coffee.”

“Coffee?”

“I understand that many humans have a coffee maker at home or purchase some at a nearby shop. You do not have the means to make your own and I have not seen you consumed any coffee, I wish to understand why.”

“You are incredible, Cyberlife is doing great things if they’ve created someone like you.” You began painting. “Anyway, you do know what coffee is?”

“Yes. Coffee is roasted seeds from the berries of the plant Coffea and-”

“Connor.” You giggled. “I was asking if you knew what coffee is to humans.”

“Oh, in that case, I do not.”

“Okay, we can start there. For humans, coffee is a beverage that is greatly used in the morning. The caffeine in it, plus the delicious taste, helps humans fully wake up and feel energized for the rest of the day. Of course the effects don’t last long, unless coffee is regularly consumed. It’s also used as a way to keep the body and mind awake despite it’s cries for rest.”

“And yet this is not its sole function. You wake up without need for coffee. Does the coffee malfunction for you?”

“No, Connor.” You smiled. “Humans can still enjoy coffee without using it as a means to wake up. Some humans drink it just to enjoy the taste.”

“Am I correct in believing coffee, used as an energizer, would be common with law enforcement officials?”

“Yes, that’s a very good conclusion, may I ask how you came to it?”

“Officers are always working, it seems fitting they would require something to replenish their energy, and the way you described coffee made it a perfect solution.”

“I am very impressed and as you said coffee is very beneficial for those in law enforcement. A polite thing to do in the office may be to offer to get some coffee for your fellow coworker, and do ask them what they prefer, all humans like their coffee in certain ways. Once you’ve created a relationship, you may know when to bring one of them a cup of coffee to raise their spirits.” You stop painting for a bit. “You are a very kind… being, Connor.”

“Thank you.”

You looked at Connor, then saw as the sunlight faded, replaced by storm clouds. Then the still warm air was filled with rain. Connor stood up and looked around. You quickly grabbed your tablet to put down the curtains on the gazebo to protect your work.

“Come on.” 

You grabbed Connor’s hand and lead him out into the rain. You took a deep breath and tilted your head up to feel the drops hit your face. Connor watched you, his LED going back and forth from yellow to blue.

“Y/n, standing in the rain is bad for human health. Prolonged exposure can lead to a cold.”

“I know Connor. I’m glad you already know all about medicine, means I don’t need to teach you, I don’t know anything anyways. This,” You threw your hands out. “Is simply pleasant. To feel the rain against the skin, it’s wonderful. Try it, look up and close your eyes, feel every drop as it hits your face.”

After a moment you opened your eyes to see Connor doing the same thing you were doing, even smiling.

“Tell me what you feel, Connor.”

“I am a machine, an android, y/n. We do not feel emotions like humans, but, focusing on each drop as it hits my face creates a soothing rhythm. I believe I can understand the human pleasure derived from standing in the rain.”

“I’m glad.” 

You smiled, laughing for a moment, then your eyes went wide. You took Connor’s hand and pulled him inside. You grabbed a towel and started drying him off. You were frantic in your movements, the carefree feeling replaced by concern.

“I forgot you were an android!”

“Y/n.”

“Being in the rain could cause damages and you’re like what? Worth a small fortune or something, no way I could pay for repairs.”

“Y/n.”

He grabbed your hands as you held a towel over his head. You stopped, his eyes met yours and he smiled. The two of you were quiet and he slowly lowered your hands.

“For your information, I am waterproof.”

You exhaled. “Of course you are.”


	3. Chapter 3

You dried off Connor, not worried about yourself since you could easily change into some dry clothes. That’s when you realized that Connor’s clothes were also wet and you’d need to dry them. You lived alone, with no spare bedroom, and definitely with no clothes for Connor. The two of you weren’t exactly the same size or shape. The thought of seeing Connor naked suddenly popped into your head and you blushed.

“Are you alright?”

“No, no… maybe…”

“What is it?”

“Well, you won’t get sick wearing wet clothes, but you shouldn’t stay in them. I’m going to have to dry your clothes.”

“I understand. If I remain in these clothes I could damage your home.”

Connor began to take off his jacket but you stopped him. Another thing suddenly came to mind and you weren’t sure what to do anymore. 

“Is something wrong, y/n?”

“Yes? Kind of? Um… do you have… you know… that.”

“I do not know what ‘that’ is.”

“Of course you don’t.” You sighed. “Just gotta say it, do you have…”

“Have what?”

“Reproductive organs?” 

“Oh. Y/n, I was designed to assist with criminal investigations, not for human pleasure.”

“So no?”

“The opposite in fact. I do not understand why my creators would design me with such functions.”

“Wow… I… um… well, regardless of what you said I would understand and be surprised.”

“You understand my creators choice in providing me with reproductive organs?”

“Yeah, I suppose since you’re going to work in law enforcement having… reproductive organs would be useful.”

“How so?”

You bit your lip. “Oh, this is going to be a very fun conversation, but first let’s get you out of these clothes. I think you can just wrap a towel around you while they dry.”

“Okay.”

Despite Connor’s rather innocent nature he understood how uncomfortable you were with the idea of seeing him naked, out of respect of course, so he undressed in the bathroom and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he walked out to give you his wet clothes he honestly looked normal, if not for the LED on his head he’d look truly human. You put his clothes and yours in the drier.

Connor and you went back to the living room, it was still raining outside. He sat down, turning the TV on, browsing through the channels to find something, ultimately leaving it on some cartoons. His attention then turned to you in the kitchen.

“It seems that it will continue to rain for the rest of the day. What shall you do now that you cannot work outside?” 

“Well, working with paint and a canvas is only some of my work. The rest I do on my tablet. I’ll be right back.”

You placed a glass of water on the coffee table in the living room and walked down the hall. Across from your bedroom was your indoor workshop. You had multiple tablets in the room that hung from the walls, each to display a project, and showed the due date on top, along with other information.

You looked around and grabbed the one with the closes due date. You quickly went over the project, what it was and who it was for, then you went back to the living room with Connor. You sat down next to him.

“So, you say you can explain why I was created with-”

“Yes! So let’s just…” You sighed. “To talk about those parts, regardless as to whether they are male or female, humans find it a rather...difficult subject to talk about.”

“How come?”

“Honestly not sure. The topic of reproduction isn’t explained to children until they are deemed mature enough, until humans try to avoid the subject. You… you do know what sex is, right? Please say you do.”

“I do. It is an act performed between two or more humans. It can be seen as intimate or fun, among other intentions of course.”

“Okay, so as for you having... those parts. Even if you say you aren’t a police officer you will be seen and probably act like one. The fact that you have… reproductive organs means you can use them… as…”

“As what?”

“Okay, tonight, no reading, you need to watch like a bunch of cop movies and any other films involving detectives, James Bond might work best here. You’ll understand what I’m about to say later on, but having been created with those parts means whoever did make you gave you a means to get information.”

“How can that part of me get information?”

“I’m honestly starting to think whoever designed you also made this a joke, but, it seems that most of the time humans won’t give up valuable information unless they get something in return.”

“So information is given for a price, and the ability to pleasure humans can pay?”

“Yeah, that’s the reason I think you have one. It also makes you look more human when you’re properly dressed. Now don’t go around offering to pleasure humans, they’ll most likely ask first.”

“I have no experience in the area, I cannot hope to properly-”

“I know Connor, which only makes me think I’m wrong. In this area it might be best for you to just ask Cyberlife.”

“When I return I shall ask.”

“Okay, just please… try not to say I brought this up.”

“I shall not mention you.”

“Thanks.”

You grabbed the plastic pen attached to your tablet and continued your drawing. Connor watched from over your shoulder, taking note of the due date and description of your work.

“A castle?”

“Yes, I was asked to design a castle for a film. They said to make it dark and scary.”

“You’re very good at your work.”

“Thanks, I enjoy most of the projects I take on, sometimes I get frustrated though.”

“Do you ever create for yourself?”

“Me? Well, I can, but I usually don’t since I’m not some big artist like Carl Manfred. I don’t get anything out of creating something out of my own imagination. So I just take on projects and follow the outline I’m given.”

“Do you need to be famous to create purely from your imagination?”

“No, honestly, humans just find creating artwork enjoyable. From there it’s enjoyable to see other’s work. I just haven’t had a reason to draw freely.”

Connor closes his eyes for a moment, LED going yellow before returning to a calm blue. He opened his eyes.

“Mr. Manfred lives in Detroit.”

“Yup. I’ve met him before at an art gallery. He is a very kind person, so was his android.”

“Did he not inspire you to create for yourself?”

You stopped and looked at Connor. You were curious as to why he was asking these kind of questions. He really was like a curious little boy, and it made you smiled.

“I think other things can inspire humans too. Perhaps I haven’t found my inspiration.”

“When you do I think your work will be great.”

You blushed. “Thank you for the vote of confidence.”

When the drier was done you gave Connor back his clothes. He dressed, commenting on how you were much more comfortable with him that way. That whole entire awkward conversation made you very aware of all the other awkward or complex things he might ask about later on.

It also made you wonder how long Connor would be with you. Surely there was only so much you could teach him, the rest would come from experience. The thought of him leaving made you sad, but you ignored it, focusing on the present.

You came up with lists over the days so he could do some reading and watch films while you slept. With that system in place the mornings were filled with pleasant discussions about what he had done during the night. He enjoyed what he came in contact with, learning a lot.

His ability to learn so fast actually made you admire his potential. All the things he’d enjoy in one night took you years. It also made you rather jealous, there were countless books you wanted to read and movies to watch but you rarely had the time to sit down and relax.

After a month of being with Connor, you awoke to a wonderful surprise. You got up and followed your routine like always except Connor wasn’t in the living room. Instead you found him outside in the gazebo. You headed outside to see he was actually painting something.

When he saw you he smiled and seemed to have been putting the finishing touches on the painting. When you walked up to the canvas you were speechless. He had painted you. You were smiling and laying down in a field of flowers. It was so wonderful and filled with detail that you would think it was a picture if you hadn’t seen Connor painting.

“Do you like it?”

“Connor… this is incredible, and it’s so beautiful. Why did you paint me?”

“I’ve learned that to do this is a great way to express gratitude.”

“That’s one way to do that, but why?”

“You have taught me a lot, there still may be more for me to learn, but I am still grateful for what you’ve done.”

“You sound like you’re leaving.”

“I assure you I am not.”

“That’s good to hear.” You stood next to Connor and looked at the painting. “You’re very good with a brush. That looks like me alright, the resemblance is uncanny.” 

“It’s not a perfect copy.”

“Regardless, thank you, Connor.”


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up early one morning, curious as to what Connor was up to. You quietly made your way to the living room to see him sitting on the couch. His eyes were closed, LED glowing yellow. You wondered what he was doing at the moment. Watching a film, or perhaps reading something.

You just watched him for a moment before creeping past him to the kitchen and getting some water. You made your way outside, bits of morning sunlight peeking over the horizon. Your eyes were drawn to the painting Connor had done of you. It made you smile, then you turned your attention to your blank canvas.

You kept meaning to take the painting inside

When you finished up with your morning work you’d find some place for it inside. You grabbed the tablet you had outside to see what was your next project. You found that you actually had none that needed to be painted. You grabbed a blank canvas and put it on the stand.

You stared at it for a moment, thinking about what to draw. After a moment something came to mind. You kept painting as the sun rose, the light slowly climbing up your body. After some time passed Connor joined you outside. You could tell he was rather confused to see you.

“Did you wake up early?”

“Yes. I wasn’t really tired.”

“It is unhealthy to not sleep the proper amount.”

“Perhaps, but sometimes the body just doesn’t want to sleep. Also, for some humans, their body is used to very few hours of sleep. It may be normal for some humans, so don’t concern yourself too much. As for my situation, it happens sometimes.”

“But it is unhealthy y/n.”

“Yeah, but this is only once, if I start doing it multiple times then maybe you should be concerned.”

“I see, random incidents can happen, but once it becomes constant there is cause for concern.”

“Pretty much.”

“I apologize for my behaviour then.”

“Don’t. You’re learning, and you were just worried.”

Connor came over to see your painting. He grabbed the tablet behind you to see what you were working on.

“It appears you have no task.”

“Yup, I figured I’d use this time for myself.”

“You haven’t put much on the canvas.”

“It’s a… art style, where the color of the canvas is used in the painting.”

“Is that why you’ve drawn a dove flying over white roses. The canvas you use is white, therefore you’d need very few lines to actually form shapes.”

“Correct. I guess I’m also conserving my paint, I hate wasting it sometimes.”

“This is not a waste. It is good for you to painting something of your own.”

“Thanks.”

It was nearly noon when you finished your painting. You weren’t sure what to do with it, but decided to hand it up inside the gazebo. It would be a nice to look at it when you needed to take a break. You had Connor help you find a place for his painting in the house.

“This is unnecessary.” Connor said.

“I really like it, and I want it in the house.”

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

You smiled at him and hung it up in the living room.

“Perfect!”

“You are very kind y/n.”

“As are you. I honestly wish you didn’t have to interact with other humans.”

“How come?”

“They all won’t be as kind as I am.”

“I am well aware.”

“You stay kind though, the world needs more of that.”

“I will.”

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

Lately you began to spend more time with Connor. You did keep up with your work but you enjoyed is company more. You weren’t that social so having someone like him around was nice. He went with you out in the mornings for walks, talking about the anything that came. He became rather interested in dogs.

You eventually brought up music. Talking about the different genres and artists. Someone’s taste and music can tell you a lot about them, perhaps even things they might not know about themselves.He was very fascinated by music, especially how some songs were rather soft and calm but others could be loud and so full of energy.

Since you were on the subject of music you decided to try something else. You moved the coffee table away and put on some music. Connor stood watching you, unsure of what you were doing till you put on some music and grabbed his hands.

“I wanna know if you can dance.”

“Dance?”

“Yeah. If not, then I think I teach you somethings.”

“I have seen people dance in some films I have watched, but I am unsure of how to dance myself.”

“It’s kind of easy to be honest. You move to the rhythm and sometimes that’s all you need.”

You started off with some simple moves. Teaching him to dance to the common party songs where everyone basically knew the moves. Then you tried some slow dancing with him, showing him where to place his hands. It was the most fun showing him how to dance to the more energetic songs.

There were some songs that had certain movements to follow, but for others you just moved along. It wasn’t easy for him to sort of freestyle. He was awkward and copying other moves. It made you laugh and that brought a smile to his face.

That whole day was rather tiresome. Just dancing to anything that came up on your playlist. After going through a lot he got a hang of moving to the beat. It was freeing and he enjoyed watching you. By the time it got dark you were just slow dancing.

“Today was very energetic.”

“Hm.”

“Is there a reason?”

“What?”

“Is there a reason you wanted today to be so joyful. You seemed unhappy earlier.”

You sighed. “Yeah… but let’s not talk about that. I just… I want to enjoy the rest of this day okay.”

“I understand.”

“Thank you.”

You rested your head on his shoulder as you danced. He was very observant. You did want a happy day, heck you didn’t even want to go to sleep. You were dreading tomorrow. You looked out the window, seeing the sky growing darker. You didn’t want it to get bright again.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You slowly got up and smiled at Connor. You danced to a few more songs before you decided to retire for the night. You could tell he was still worried about you but he made no further comments. It took a bit but you did eventually fall asleep.

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

When you woke up in the morning you could see the sunlight peeking in through the curtains. You laid in bed, just shutting your eyes again, hoping to fall asleep again, you did. You woke up later, this time Connor shaking you awake.

“Y/n, are you alright? It’s almost noon and you are still in bed.”

You groaned and put the pillow over you head.

“Go away Connor.”

“Have I done something wrong.”

“No.”

“Y/n, you are causing me concern.”

You couldn’t help but cry. He heard you and gently grabbed the pillow. His LED turned yellow for a second.

“Where does it hurt?”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s not like that…”

“I would like to know what the problem is, please.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I should have talked about this sooner, negative emotions that is.”

He tilted his head to the side. You took a deep breath and sat up, he watched you carefully, clearly worried. You wiped away some tears.

“When you see humans like this, and ask them if they’re alright, they’ll say they’re ‘fine’ but they’re lying. Humans do that, hold back their emotions, especially sadness. You can comfort them with a hug, perhaps doing something they enjoy, or… just being there with them. Sometimes it’s best to give them space, depends on the person. As a police officer you’ll encounter a lot of humans in this state. You need to be patient with them, and gentle. Bad things happen, and they don’t know how to deal with them, no one really does.”

You somehow got the words out despite the feeling of your throat closing up on you. You tried not to cry, but the tears kept coming.

“I’m sorry, you shouldn’t be seeing my like this.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but is it not important to see every side of someone in order to best understand them.”

“Yeah… yes, that’s true.”

“I think you look very beautiful in this state.” He reached up and whipped away some tears. “May I ask what’s upsetting you? Is it something you dreamt of perhaps?”

“No… this day… it’s not a happy one for me…”

“How come? That is, if you want to tell me.”

“It’s… it’s my birthday today. It’s never been something for me to be happy about.” You hugged your knees to your chest. “I had no one growing, so I didn’t get some big party like all the other kids I knew growing up. I think the orphanage would give me a cupcake for my birthday, but that was it. This day isn’t one to celebrate for me.”

Connor nodded. “Would you prefer to stay in bed today?”

“No, no, I should… I should do some work today, keep my mind off things.”

“Y/n.”

“Yes, Connor.”

“I believe it would be in your best interest to take this day to rest. Many emotions would trouble you in your work. You may not be at your best.”

“You’re right… I’ll just… sleep, maybe get up and do something else later.”

“That’s good. Y/n, may I hug you?”

“Huh?”

“You told me hugging is a form of human comfort. I would like to comfort you right now, may I give you a hug?”

You held back some tears. “Yes, yes of course.”

He pulled you close to him, wrapping his arms around you. In that moment you couldn’t help but cry. So many tears flowed out of you, but he didn’t mind, just holding you threw it.

“Happy birthday, y/n.”

You cried harder when he said that. You’ve never really heard those words spoken to you in such a caring way. You smiled a bit through the tears. You wish that moment would never end, but you didn’t want to keep Connor there with you all day. You gently pulled away, wiping away more tears.

“Thank you, Connor. You’ve made this day better than it has ever been.”

“I’m glad to have brought you some joy today.”

“Tomorrow we’ll start going over some of the other… negative things humans experience.”

“Very well, would you like to return to sleep?”

“Yeah… do you… do you mind staying with me… until I fall asleep.”

“Of course.”

You got back under the covers, looking at Connor as he laid next to you. His kindness, the way he picked up on things so fast. You wished he could stay with you, but that wasn’t his purpose. The thought brought a tear to your eyes.

You took one last look at him then closed your eyes, letting yourself drift off to sleep. You didn’t know for how long you slept, but you were once again woken up by Connor.

“Will you please come with me y/n?”

“Yeah, is everything alright?”

“Yes.”

He offered you his hand for you to get up, you took it. You were still in pajamas as he lead you out of your room. When you were out in the hall he placed his hands over your eyes.

“Connor? What are you doing?” 

“I’ve seen that this is a way humans make one another happy, with surprises.”

“Surprises?”

He guided you down the hall. Since it was a small house you knew exactly where you were going and avoided hitting yourself. Connor stopped you when you were in the kitchen. He pulled his hands away to reveal a cake on the kitchen table, multiple cakes actually, with the words ‘happy birthday y/n’ on them.

“Connor… did you…”

“Apologies for the excess of cakes. I read they are mostly used to celebrate joyous occasions, like birthdays, but I was unsure what flavor you would like the most.”

You were crying again. “Connor…”

“Y/n? Did I upset you? Was this-”

You went over to him and hugged him tight. You didn’t know what to say, neither did he. The two of you stood there for a bit in silence till you pulled back.

“Humans also cry tears of joy. This is wonderful Connor, thank you so much. This is… all I could ask for.”

“I’m glad you are happy.”


	5. Chapter 5

When it came to talking about the harsh reality, Connor was very understanding. Humans had a range of emotions, and most of the time mistakes are made under the influence of negative emotions. At least by talking about things like anger you could give Connor an idea as to why humans may kill other humans. Understanding sadness and shock would help him talk to witnesses or people related to the victims.

During those times you actually watched some films with him. Taking time away from your work, and talking about what happened on screen as the credits rolled. He was grateful that there was plenty of material for him to learn from.

“So tell me, what do you conclude about humans?”

“Well, with the information I’ve acquired, it seems that human act on their emotions.”

“That’s a pretty good assessment. Being really happy could make one really kind.”

“And vice versa, being angry can make a human unpleasant to be around.”

“I kinda wish I had a teaching degree so you could call me professor.”

“I can.”

“Yeah, but I’d know you were lying.”

“Lying, it’s when humans don’t tell the truth.”

“Yeah, do not understand the concept?”

“I do. Many of the films I’ve seen have shown humans lying for many reasons. Personal gain, to protect another, or for no reason whatsoever.”

“No, humans always lie for a reason. They might do so merely because they want to lie and see what happens, sometimes it’s to protect themselves. No one really lies without reason. It’s good for you to know that, perhaps with your superior abilities you can detect when a human is lying.”

“Yes, I have also learned of certain tells.”

“See, films can be educational.”

“Are they not always?”

“No. Sometimes they’re just… bad, and that can go in many directions.”

“You used to work in film production right?”

“Not films, but television. I guess it has it’s similarities. I worked on sets, my talents don’t go to the writing room.”

“I’m sure they could.”

“Maybe, but script writing is insane. So many rules to follow. Wait, what day is it?”

“October 26, 2038.”

“Oh! You came to me near the end of August.”

“Yes.”

“We haven’t talked about holidays yet!”

“Holidays?”

“Yes, it’s a festive day where humans are rather extremely happy and don’t tend to work.”

“Going by your excitement, and bringing up holidays, one is approaching.”

“Yup, Halloween! It’s at the end of October, which means we need to go out and buy candy!”

“Sweets? How come?”

“Well, Halloween is when kids dress up like fairies, superheroes, or some kind of monster. They go from house to house collecting candy.”

“What is the point of dressing up?”

“Well, Halloween has a lot of different lore. I think, one story is that on Halloween demons come to Earth, and in order to protect kids they put on costumes as a disguise so they won’t get taken. I believe in Mexico it’s called the day of the death. On that day they honor those who had passed away, providing their grave with things they loved.”

“So the tradition varies from one culture to another.”

“You can say that, regardless, it’s a rather fun day. Kids love it cause it’s free candy.”

“It sounds wonderful.”

“Great! I usually paint my face to get in spirit, I don’t think I can paint yours though, I don’t think Cyberlife would approve.”

“I understand, thank you for taking me into consideration.”

“No problem.”

You got up and went to the kitchen to grab some water.

“I usually just order candy online, but it might be best if we go out and buy some. You can see how the houses and stores are decorated for the season.”

“Seems like fun.”

“Cool. We can go tomorrow. It’s already late right now so a lot of things are probably gone. They’ll restock in the morning, so it’s best to go then.”

“Of course.”

“Hey, why don’t we watch the sunset? I’m sure you’ve seen them on film and stuff, so how about a real one? With me anyway.”

“That would be nice.”

You did some work in the gazebo with the last bit of sunlight. When sunset came you sat down in the garden with Connor.

“The colors of the sky at this time are quiet lovely.”

“They are. I find it rather difficult to paint something like this. The colors… they’re so beautiful, I wouldn’t do it justice.”

“You shouldn’t doubt your potential. It’s not best to doubt yourself. You haven’t even tried yet.”

“Maybe I’m too scared to try. Scared to mess it up.”

“Is it not worth it to try? Would it not be better to know whether you can do something or not. That way regret won’t haunt you.”

“So you gonna teach me philosophy.”

“I am not designed to teach.”

“I bet you could. I bet you’re good at a lot of things outside your programming.”

“I doubt it.”

“You never know unless you try.”

“Clever.”

You chuckled and leaned against Connor. He looked down at you, but didn’t say anything. The two of you watched the sunset, staying out in the dark a bit, talking about the other holidays.

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

The next morning you went out to the store. You were actually nervous, unsure of how people might act towards Connor. His model wasn’t know and he wasn’t there as your helper, more like a friend.

“Why do so many houses have pumpkins outside?”

“They’re a common Halloween decoration. Many carve pumpkins, and make them into jack o’lanterns.”

“It is tradition then?”

“Yeah, I think carving pumpkins also goes into the idea that the scary faces keep evil spirits away. I bet having androids in haunted houses could help us prove whether ghosts are real or not.”

“Ghosts? What are ghosts?”

“Well, it’s believed that when a human dies their soul goes to heaven or hell, but perhaps a soul stays on Earth because of some trauma. That soul is then seen as a ghost, wandering this world, haunting places, until they find peace.”

“And ghosts terrify humans?”

“Some stories say ghosts can possess people, so they are seen as very scary.”

“Are any places near here haunted?”

“Honestly not sure. We can look it up later.”

You went into a store, grabbing a cart and showing Connor all the candy, talking about the kind of creatures on the packets like mummies and vampires. Some people did actually stare at you and Connor, but luckily no one said anything.

“Why do you not decorate your house for the holiday?”

“I’ve always been too busy and I know it’d be a hassle to put them up and take them down. I still pass out candy though, I don’t want to let the kids down.”

“That is very kind of you.”

“It’s really fun to see the kids all dressed up and smiling.”

“I look forward to Halloween.”

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

You painted your face white and put a spider web design over it. You dressed in black and painted your hands similar to your face.

“So what are you?” 

“Well, I guess some sort of human spider thing. Don’t really have to dress up like a vampire or zombie, we can be creative too.”

“You look good. I’m sure the children will appreciate you dressing up.”

It was nice to celebrate a holiday with someone. In the previous years you’d dress up and watch Halloween films all afternoon. Just waiting for someone to ring the doorbell, eating some candy yourself.

This year it was more enjoyable. You watched films with Connor, even the scary ones. He went with you to the door to hand out candies, kids smiling at him too. That was the best Halloween you could have asked for. Although explaining candy to him was a rather difficult concept, especially since he couldn’t eat some.

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

In the coming days you tended to stay up rather late with Connor. Usually it was to binge watch some TV show that you knew he had to watch. It was your way of making sure he’d be able to create rather normal conversations with others. Pop culture was a very important thing he needed to know about.

Although, you had been sleeping less because of all the binging. Connor did bring it up but you assured him you were fine. Sadly though, that sense of normal came to an end. You had been up late with Connor, it was almost eleven at night when you noticed he was blinking rapidly and his LED turned yellow.

“Connor? Are you okay?” You paused the film and stood up.

“Yes, my apologies. I just received a report of a homicide involving a Cyberlife android.”

“Oh… so I guess you’re official going to work?”

“Yes.”

“So… you’re leaving?”

“Yes.”

“Will… will I see you again?”

“I am certain you will. Cyberlife would prefer me to be here, closer to the police station, than to have to return to the tower. I hope that is not a problem for you.”

“No, not at all. I enjoy your company, and I’m sure there is still much for me to teach you about.”

“Thank you. I must be going now. It is rather late, so please, rest and do not wait around for me. I will come back when I have the time, I promise.”

“Promise huh? That’s a human thing to say, you’ve definitely learned a lot from TV.”

“And from you y/n.”

“I can’t take all the credit.” You hugged Connor. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

    Despite Connor suggesting you go to sleep you couldn’t. You were so excited for him you couldn’t possibly go to bed. Instead you grabbed a tablet and drew, you had a burst of energy after all, you shouldn’t let it go to waste.

    You didn’t know how long you spent on the couch drawing but the next thing you knew it was nearly three in the morning and Connor was walking in through the front door. He was trying to be quiet but stopped when he noticed you. You just smiled at him.

“You’re back.”

“Should you not be sleeping? It’s rather late.”

“I was excited. You’re first day on the job I couldn’t sleep. Instead I drew this!”

    You showed him the image on your tablet. It was a rough sketch of Connor in a proper police uniform.

“Just an idea really, it’s probably not best to go around solving crimes in a suit like that.”

“It’s great.”

“Thanks. Now come on!” You put the tablet down. “Tell me about your case! Or are you not allowed to? That makes sense though.”

“We may discuss it. Cyberlife would like me to discuss cases with you to better understand some aspects, and the case I took on tonight has been closed.”

“Wow, that’s impressive, first case already done.”

“It’s not that happy.”

“Oh… sorry, well, let me get some water and we can talk outside.”

“Alright.”

    You put your tablet in your work, deciding to finish up the sketch later. You got a glass of water and went out to the backyard, Connor sitting in the grass. You sat down next to him, looking at the night sky.

“So, Cyberlife wants me to talk to you about your deviant cases?”

“Correct. They hope you can help me better understand deviants.”

“I don’t see how, but I’ll do my best. Tell me what happened.”

    Connor explained the case to you with a lot of detail, even talking about his partner. As he did you understood why the case was closed. Regardless of the outcome you were quiet intrigued by the android.

“Your partner, Hank, sounds like he’s gonna be a challenge.”

“I will adapt.”

“Still, I’m sorry you had to witness the android…”

“It was not alive to begin with.”

“You don’t think you’re alive Connor?”

“No. I am a machine, I have been created and programmed with a purpose.”

“Are you saying that because you were programmed to or is that what you believe?”

“Is there a difference?”

“Yes, but for now let’s focus on the case.” You took a sip of water. “The android was abused and attack its owner. The man, Carlos, ended up dead in the encounter, 28 stab wounds, and instead of running from the crime scene the android hid in the attic because it didn’t know what to do next. That’s quite remarkable really.”

“Is it not sad that a human was murdered?”

“He was abusing his android, that’s sounds horrible. I’m not saying he deserved it, but I don’t feel… I’m neutral here and a man like that probably won’t be missed by many.”

“Because of his actions?”

“Yes.”

“Very well, then what is to remarkable about the case?”

“The android. It, he, feared for his life and fought back. Androids don’t hurt humans, or as you said, aren’t programmed to, and yet he did. That fear created a human response in him, something outside of his programming.”

“Androids do not feel, but can imitate human emotions.”

“But those emotions are basic, right? They can smile and seem happy, frown, they pretend, but what he did was beyond imitation.”

“How so?”

“Sometimes humans act on their emotions. In a fit of rage a human could hurt another and end up regretting it later. You said the the 28 stab wounds were to insure Carlos’ death, but the android said he enjoyed the feeling of stabbing the victim. It sounds like the excess of stab wounds were cause by the emotions he was feeling in the moment, relief. He’d no longer have to fear for his life, and it’s possible that each stab wound represents each time he was hurt.”

“So the androids actions are similar to those of a human in a similar situation?”

“Yeah, it sounds like, in the moment, he was human, but afterwards, the fact that he didn’t leave, it goes beyond programming. He did feel bad, his emotions mixing with the programming that says don’t hurt humans. And after his confession he felt so awful he took his own life. His actions, they all sounds pretty human to me.”

“Is that what you see as a deviant?”

“Yes? I’m unsure of the question.”

“Do you see deviants as acting human?”

“It’s not really acting though… it sounds like they’re waking up, and sadly it’s from a nightmare. That emotional shock, that fear, made him realize he had a life, that he was more than a machine.”

“You seem to be over exaggerating the definition of a deviant.”

“I know, I know, you say it’s them breaking their programming. So, I guess you won’t even entertain the idea that you’re human, not even after what you’ve seen from deviants?”

“It’s just an error.”

“To be human? Does that make me an error?”

    You noticed Connor’s LED go yellow for a while before it returned to blue. Although it still took him a while before he actually spoke.

“I’m afraid I am unable to answer that question.”

“I figured, sorry if it screwed with you a bit, you’re fascinating.”

“Me?”

“Yes. You’re hunting deviants while still thinking like a machine and asking you something like I just did is like asking a child what’s the meaning of life just to know the answer. I hope over time you learn though.”

“That is why I have you, to teach me.”

“Yeah, but I can only do so much for you. You’ve seen those cop movies with me, sometimes you gotta think like a criminal, so you might have to think like a deviant to find one.”

“I’m afraid I cannot follow your logic.”

“Maybe one day you will.”

    You laid down on the grass and pulled Connor down. The sky was dark and sometimes you wished you didn’t live so close to a big city so you could see the stars.

“Connor.”

“Yes?”

“Since you’re all advance and stuff, can you see the stars from here?”

“I can.”

“Do you know the constellations?”

“No.”

“Guess Cyberlife didn’t give you knowledge on the solar system. I don’t know them myself, so I guess it makes sense. Policeman over here needs to focus on catching the bad person.”

“That’s one way to put it.”

    You laughed and let silence fall, eyes back up towards the sky.

“I guess… we won’t be seeing each other much anymore.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, you have a job Connor. You were out late but surely you need to go back to the station in the morning and you’ll most likely be gone all day. Once you get good at your job and stuff I doubt you’ll need someone like me.”

“Will you miss me, y/n?”

“What kinda question is that? Of course I’ll miss you. We’ve been living together for like over a month now. I don’t suppose you’ll miss me?”

“Not being in your company would be regrettable.”

“Well, maybe I can find someway to convince Cyberlife to let me keep you.”

“It would be interesting to see you try.”

“What? You don’t think I could do it?”

“I am a prototype. I am sure once I am up to standards my programming will be copied and placed into similar models.”

You frowned. “You don’t think you’re unique?”

“For the time being I am one of a kind but that will not last.”

“Just cause someone has your face doesn’t mean you’re exactly the same. There are twins, they tend to be total opposites.”

“I am an android, a machine, it should be easy to replicate me. Humans are different.”

“Yes, yes they are.”

    You yawned, closing your eyes and rolling over to be closer to Connor.

“Perhaps it is best you actually go to sleep this time. I need to rest as well, and as you said, return to the station in the morning.”

“All these deviants and only one man to hunt them down.”

“Not all deviants need to be hunted down.”

“Name one.”

“I cannot.”

“See, gotcha.”

“Alright, to bed with you.”

    Connor stood up and picked you up in his arms, carrying you inside. He took you to your bedroom and laid you down, tucking you in. He was about to step out but you grabbed his arm.

“Connor… you’ll be back right?”

“Until Cyberlife says otherwise, I will.”

“Good… take care of yourself.”

“And you do the same, goodnight y/n.”

“I think at this point you can say good morning.” You chuckled. “But let's just leave it at that, night Connor.”

    Connor quietly made his way out of the room and shut the door behind him. He went to the backyard to get your glass of water, it had spilled on the grass. He stared at the stain for a moment before carefully picking it up and taking it inside. He set the glass down on the table and took a seat in the living room.

    His eyes went over to the painting he had done of you. As he looked at it his LED went yellow. He questioned why he had painted it in the first place, the answer no longer as clear as before. After a moment he composed himself and closed his eyes. He needed rest too since it would be back to work in the morning.

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

    When you woke up it was no surprise to find out that Connor was gone. The house was quiet like before, something you were no longer were comfortable with. You were so used to having Connor around that being without him felt wrong. You didn’t know when he’d be back so you’d just have to keep busy.

    You grabbed the tablet from your room and worked on the Connor sketch you had started earlier. You had some cereal while you worked, cleaning up the lines and coloring the drawing. When Connor got back you’d show him so you left the tablet in the living room.

    You went to your work room and grabbed a tablet with one of your oldest projects. Not many new projects were coming up, but it wasn’t that much of a concern. You were kinda a loner so you didn’t spend much to begin with. You put on some music and worked, Connor didn’t get back till half past six.

“Welcome home!”

“Thank you for the warm greeting.”

“It’s just polite, I mean, it’s been quiet around here without you, but hey how was… well it’s still the same day.”

“Yes it is.”

“Well, what cases did you deal with this morning?”

“Hank and I start with investigating a deviant who attacked its owner and fled.”

“Did you catch them?”

“We had a trail on them but in the end we failed to apprehend them.”

“I see, well, there’s always another case.”

“Yes, early in the afternoon we investigated a suspected deviant hiding in an abandoned apartment.”

“Oh, clever, how did that go down.”

“The deviant ran and I chased it down but it got away too.”

“So I guess these deviant cases are becoming more frequent, do you think it means something?”

“Well, some deviants I have come across seem to… have a fixation on rA9.”

“What do you think that is.”

“I have no idea.”

“Well, you only have three cases right now, I’m sure you’ll learn more. How’s Hank though?”

“He doesn’t like me very much.”

“I wonder why.”

“I have a theory but I won’t ask about it.”

“That’s good, it’s respectful, just be polite and I’m sure he’ll warm up to you. Oh, hey, I finished up that drawing I started before.”

    You grabbed the tablet from the living room and showed Connor the final product.

“See, it’s you all dressed up like a proper police officer, badge and everything.”

“It’s wonderful. It makes me think I’m out of uniform.”

“I’m glad you like it. I’ll probably get a print out and put it up somewhere.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to, it’s been a while since I’ve just drawn for myself.”

“I see, perhaps you should do that more often.”

“Yeah, but finding motivation can be difficult, well, I guess right now I have you as my muse.”

“Your muse?”

“My source of inspiration. Cyberlife should have given you access to a dictionary.”

“I know what the word means y/n, I just don’t understand how I can be an inspiration.”

“Well, you’re full of potential and that’s inspiring to me.”

“You are quiet fascinating.”

“Thanks, same goes to you. Oh, and since it’s getting dark maybe we can spend time outside and learn about the stars together.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Awesome.”

    You two went out to the garden, Connor looking up at the sky and you holding up your tablet to see the constellations. You both went over the information you could find, although after you dropped the tablet on your face Connor decided to hold it up. Sadly, star gazing didn’t last long, around eight Connor got called in.

“So, what is it now?”

“Homicide at a sex club down.”

You bit your lip trying not to laugh. “Oh, that… that should be fun.”

“How so?”

“Well… you know… just trust me it will be an interesting case, I have a good feeling about it.”

“I’m sorry we cannot spend the night together.”

“It’s fine, you got work, go solve a murder and be careful.”

“Thank you, and don’t wait around for me this time.”

“I’ll do my best to sleep, promise.”

"Goodnight, y/n."

"Night, Connor."


	7. Chapter 7

When you woke up the next morning you found Connor standing in the kitchen. It scared you since you were still half asleep. He quickly apologized for startling you. 

“Why are you in the kitchen? I don’t thirium for you, do, do you need some?”

“Thank you but no, I look after myself.”

“Okay, okay.” You sat down at the table. “So why are you in the kitchen again?”

“I was caught in the snow earlier this morning, I knew coming in that it would melt and create a puddle. I did not want to ruin your furniture so I stayed in the kitchen where it would be easier to clean up the mess.”

“Yeah I can see water on the floor. I’ll get it.”

“It’s my mess and-”

“You’re a detective android, not a house android, I got it don’t worry.” You got up and grabbed the mop. “Are you okay though? You seemed lost in thought when I came in. Does it have to do with your case?”

“Yes. A lot happened.”

“Well, why don’t you tell me about, it’s always good to talk about things, if you want that is.”

“I would like that, to get your opinion on these matters.”

“Alright then, since it has started snowing it’s time to close up my outside workshop. Can you help me get my things inside, then we talk.”

“Of course.”

Connor helped you bring in all your supplies, storing it in your work room. Afterwards you two hung out in the living room, some of your favorite music playing in the background. Connor went over the case with the two deviants he had dealt with last night, as well as what went down with him and Hank.

“That’s quiet a lot, the case itself and the androids.”

“What do you think of them? The deviants.”

“Deviants… what they do just sounds so much of what a human would do. You’ve read a lot over the last few weeks, surely your cases feel somewhat familiar.”

“What do you mean?”

“The two androids fell in love, they knew society would not accept them so they ran away. Lovers running away to be happy has been told before.”

“It does not make sense. Machines can simulate emotions but they don’t feel.”

“Alright, so then perhaps you should try to understand this in a more… machine like way.”

“How so?”

“Well, wouldn’t you grow concerned for another android if you saw them failing for whatever reason?”

“I would try to discover the root of the problem.”

“And let’s say you found it, wouldn’t you try to help them?”

“Yes.”

“What if they were in danger? Would you hide them away and try to help them?”

“Why would they be in danger.”

“I don’t know. Just, this android you’re trying to help is in incredible danger, whatever makes sense to you, would you still help them.”

“I would.”

“Then you understand these two deviants some more. They fought you and ran off because they were both helping the other. The fear of… shutting down, aren’t you afraid… sorry, Hank already asked you this. Regardless, a question like that is difficult.”

“It’s alright.”

“I’m still sorry, I don’t know if me feeling sympathy for deviants helps you.”

“You feel sympathy for them?”

“Yes. Every living thing wants to survive, to live. Humans work hard to get money, buy food and keep living. They go to doctors to make sure illness doesn’t cut their life short. Animals hunt to survive, plants take in the sun… androids… don’t you want to live?”

“I don’t understand that question. I am not alive.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I am a machine.”

“But weren’t you designed to be just like humans. You look like them, the parts inside you work together and thirium runs through you to keep you going. Humans are the same except their organs aren’t made of plastic and can’t be replaced as easily, and instead of thirium blood runs through them. You both think and walk and talk.” You giggled. “What’s so different about you two?”

“Well, humans have souls, something androids could never have.”

“Really? Cause you can’t prove humans have a soul, and you can’t prove that androids don’t.”

You were talking while looking down at your tablet, and when you looked up at Connor you saw his LED flashing yellow. You quickly lost your smile.

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t be talking like this to you. Just forget everything I’ve said! I’m supposed to help you understand your case with a friendlier human perspective! I’m so sorry Connor.”

His LED didn’t change and you began to grow very concerned. You started to think you might have broken something in his system.

“Connor…”

He close his eyes and his LED slowly returned to blue. You hugged him, mumbling more apologies.

“I’m alright y/n.”

“I’m sorry. I was just babbling nonsense to you. It’s just my ideas, I should be neutral in these cases.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong. It was all quiet interesting and helpful.”

You laughed. “Don’t tell me you can lie.”

“Perhaps I can.”

“I am sorry if I did cause some internal conflict for you. I promise I won’t do it again.”

You pulled away from him and put the tablet between you down on the coffee table. Connor gave you a smile then glanced down at your tablet, he grabbed it, looking at the drawing.

“What is it that you’re doing here?”

“Oh, that’s just the design for some glamorous mansion. They asked for the outside look and some room concepts.”

“And what of this?” He showed you the tablet and pointed at something written on the floor. “Is this part of it? Seems strange?”

“RA9? Oh, that’s the number thing you mentioned before, right? The thing that the android made an offering to, back with your first case.”

“Yes, that’s exactly it.”

“Well, ever since you told me about it I was fascinated about androids having this religious thing, it’s always been in the back of my mind. We were talking about androids and deviants I must had written that down subconsciously.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, humans do that sometimes you know. Write things down without realizing, or sometimes think they wrote something down when they didn’t. I’d love to talk to one of these deviants, ask them about this RA9 and what it means to them.”

“The deviants I’ve spoken to about this don’t seem to know. It seems to be the only thing they have in common actually.”

“Then I suppose you should focus on that, figure out what it means, if it even means anything.”

“What do you think about it?”

“I think… that it’s like the android word for hope. Believing in something, even if it’s yourself is important. So for them to have a belief, to believe in RA9, it gives them hope, the hope of freedom. They may not be free now but there will always be the hope that one day they will be.”

“Hope. It’s a rather foreign concept to me.”

“I suppose it would be, to help you I’d say it’s kinda like expectation.”

“That I can understand. Do you believe androids will ever be free?”

“Who am I to say? But, going off of all the things I’ve read, and what has happened through history, I’d say yes. Wouldn’t that be nice, to be free.”

“I… I’m afraid I can’t relate.”

“Don’t worry too much about it. There are more important things to do.”

“Such as.”

“Well, still gotta figure out where all these deviants go, you’ve got a case to solve and your partner isn’t around, I’ll do my best to fill in.”

“Thank you, that is appreciated.”

“No problem.”

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

For the rest of the day you went over all the case files involved. It was quiet a lot and a connection seemed to barely exist. Despite all your help and Connor’s processing powers you came to nothing. The only reason you actually stopped for the day was because Connor insisted you get some rest.

After a long chat about the importance of sleep you agreed. He would keep going over the case and see if he could figure something out. You agreed to pick things up with him when you woke up in the morning.  Once you were in your pajamas you felt just how tired you were and quickly fell asleep.

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

In the morning you found Connor in the kitchen, the smell of chocolate in the air. You walked over to see him making a pot of hot chocolate.

“I thought you weren’t programmed to cook?”

“Well, thanks to you I have access to a rather infinite well of knowledge, looking up cookbooks wasn’t too difficult.”

“Did you serious look for a cookbook on how to make hot chocolate?”

“No. I red the instructions on the box.”

“That makes sense.”

“Although, since I cannot taste it I am unsure it’s good, so I apologize if its not.”

“Well, it smells like chocolate so I think it should be good. What’s the occasion?”

“It has begun to snow out, the weather is becoming cold and from what I’ve learned hot chocolate is more appropriate in these times.”

“A warm tasty drink for the cold weather, you got it. So, did you make any progress on the case?”

“Not really, although I do have some things I want to run by you, then we can go from there.”

“Sounds good.” You jumped up and sat on the countertop. “I honestly didn’t expect to see you this morning.”

“No?”

“I figured you’d leave a note about a case that came up or you’d be at the precinct.”

“My partner doesn’t get into the office at a regular time, I might as well just stay here till I am needed.”

“I enjoy your company so I’m glad to have you.”

Connor poured you a cup of hot chocolate. You smiled and took a sip, assuring him that it was good. With your mug in hand you continued with the case. You kinda felt like a detective even if you didn’t have a badge.

Eventually the conversation move to the living room and you turned the TV on for the news. You left it on as background noise while you talked with Connor, on occasion getting off topic. It was normal until Connor grew quiet and stared at the screen. When you looked you saw an android on the screen talking about freedom. You were quiet amazed but you noticed Connor’s concern.

His eyes twitched when his LED went yellow. You put down your cup, by now you knew what that kind of twitch meant. Besides his next case was all over the news now. When the broadcasted end Connor stood up.

“I have-”

“I know. You’re next case was just on TV. Don’t worry about me, I’m just the place you come home to at the end of the day. I mean, I’m just housing you… I’ll be fine, good luck. Can’t wait to hear about this one later.”

“Thank you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Connor returned late at night, you were watching the news, dozing off a bit. You perked up when you saw Connor enter.

“Hey, how did-” You stopped when you noticed blue blood staining his clothes. “What happened!”

“I’m alright.”

“I can see that, but you got dried blood on you. You need to get out of these clothes, I can wash them.”

“I thought seeing me undressed was uncomfortable for you.”

“No, it’s just…” You blushed. “You were completely naked last time… you’ll only be shirtless this time around. It’s different, I’ll be fine.”

“If you insists.”

“I do.” 

You took off his coat and shirt, putting it in the wash. You then had Connor sit down at the kitchen table while you cleaned off the blood on his chest.

“Why did you come here? You told me you’d repair yourself.”

“I did, I am functioning at full capacity. The only issue is that my clothes are stained. My time is running short and I felt it would be a waste to return to Cyberlife for a change of clothes.”

“So you came here where you’d be walking around with bloody clothes?”

“I was planning to clean them while I rested. I believed you’d be asleep right now.”

“Why would I be?”

“Because you need rest. I noticed you falling asleep when I entered.”

“Did you… well I’m glad I stayed up. I can panic and worry about you now then find out later what happened to you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Connor… if… if something bad happened to you… would you tell me?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“The situation, and what Cyberlife says.”

“Right… right, sorry for asking.”

He grabbed your hand. “I would tell you if given the chance.”

You looked at him. “So… what happened…”

“During my investigation a deviant attacked me and ripped out a vital component. I managed to put it back before I shut down.”

“You… you almost died?”

“I would shut down, I am not alive y/n, so I cannot die.”

“Yes you can, you shut down, you don’t come-”

“I do. If my body is greatly damaged beyond repair my memories are transferred to another body.”

“That… so are you still you? The Connor I met months ago.”

“I am always myself, but if you are asking whether this body is the same model as the one you first saw, then yes.”

“Okay… so you haven’t died.”

“I cannot-”

“You haven’t transferred your memories to another body since I’ve known you.”

“Correct.”

“Good, you’d tell me if you did right.”

“Of course.”

You finished cleaning him up and he told you about his investigation. It seemed things were getting a bit dangerous going by what happened. You were glad Connor was alright, as well as his partner. Although Connor seemed worried, he had been told he was running out of time.

“I mean… you’ve only been investigating for a few days now. The only reason you have a timeline is because the… deviants are becoming more organized. What is Cyberlife afraid of?”

“I don’t believe I am qualified to answer that question. I have a mission, and I always complete my mission.”

“I know… it was a rhetorical question, but aren’t you afraid of… being shut down?”

“Why would that happen?”

“You’ve already been told if you don’t solve this soon you’ll be replaced, but if you solve it won’t you end up being shut down? If this… revolution is stopped then surely it would be decided to shut down all androids?”

“That seems to be the logical solution.” Connor drifted off.

You took Connor’s hand. “But aren’t you scared? You’ll be gone…”

“From what you’ve said it seems that is my fate either way. Unless there is another solution?”

“I mean… there always is.”

“Are you suggesting I become a deviant, y/n?”

“I… I don’t know. All I know is that I don’t want to lose you… we’ve had such good times together.”

“What happens to me is beyond my control. I was designed to follow orders.”

“And what if your orders were to become a deviant? That’s quiet a paradox right?”

Connor turned away and you noticed his LED turning yellow. You moved your hand away.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t… I don’t mean to cause you trouble. I know that I’m most likely not that important to you, I’ve just been a teacher, and our time together is coming to an end.”

“Our time maybe short but you are important.” His LED had returned to blue. “I would be much less social with those at work if not for you. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. So… what’s the next step in your investigation?”

“Tomorrow Hank and I will be visiting Elijah Kamski, the creator of androids.”

“Oh wow, that must be exciting.”

“How so?”

“You’re going to meet your creator, isn’t there something you want to ask him?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… like… why did he make you? What inspired him? I don’t know, I doubt any human would know what to ask their creator.”

“If you… could meet your creator, what would you ask them?”

“Me? Putting me on the spot here… um… I’ve lived a good life, I suppose I’d ask them if they’re happy with who I’ve become.”

“Perhaps one day you shall ask that question.”

“I’d have to die for that Connor.” You laugh a bit. “I know you’ll be leaving soon… so we should do something… fun.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I’m not sure. We can play video games or board games, I’m curious how you’d do. We could also paint.”

“Why not all of it? Then again, you do need to rest.”

“Well…” You looked at the clock. “You know what, sure, let’s do all that until you have to go. After that I’ll sleep okay.”

“Deal.”

You were actually surprised Connor would suggest to do everything you said, but then you realized he wanted you to enjoy his company to the fullest before he left. The thought made you sad but you had to enjoy your time together.

Obviously you were very good at the games you owned, and it wasn’t surprising that Connor caught on quickly. He was practically on your level, it was great to have a challenge. The board games were another story. They were more complex than just hitting buttons, you’re pretty sure Connor let you win most of the games though.

Neither of you paid attention all night so when the sun began to enter the room Connor knew he had kept you up too long. He apologized but you told him it was fine, spending all night playing games was something you had never done before. He helped you clean up so you wouldn’t have to worry about it later.

Connor wouldn’t be leaving till later in the morning so he turned on the television, switching to the news channel. That’s when you learned about what happened a few hours ago. The deviants had broken into Cyberlife stores and freed all the androids.

“Oh my… so, I guess your timeline just got shorter. In a few hours the number of deviants… doubled.”

“Tripled is more likely.”

“Are you… going to investigate the break-ins?” 

“No. I doubt there would be any evidence that can actually help the investigation. It’s best if Hank and I speak with Kamski.”

“And after that?”

“Hopefully I’ll have answer that can help me fine Jericho.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“You should get to bed, I kept you up all night.”

“I-”

“Please.”

“Okay, okay… just be careful okay.”

“I will.”

Connor didn’t leave until he was sure you were asleep. He didn’t say anything but he was concerned whether or not he’d see you again. He enjoyed your company and all you’ve done for him. In that moment he decided he’d return to the house, no matter what.

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

You pretty much slept all day. When you woke up it was quiet. You went to get a glass of water, turning the TV on. The news was talking about the earlier break-in, you wondered where Connor was, if he had his answers. You didn’t know if he’d be coming back but you were already missing him.

You decided to grab a tablet and draw in the living room. You left the TV on, listening to the news. You drowned it out, time passing without you realizing it. When you looked up next you saw the news talking about an android protest. You turned up the volume watching.

You were amazed by what you saw, the androids rising up. A part of you wished you could be there, show your support, but you had to stay, to wait, maybe Connor would come home. When you looked down you noticed that you had drawn yourself and Connor.

The two of you were in some garden, Connor dressed in normal clothes and without and LED. You smiled at it, maybe in another life the two of you could be normal together. You finished up the drawing, hoping to show Connor at some point. Despite wanting to take it easy you knew you should get some work done.

You were in your studio when you heard the front door open. You were excited and ran out. It was Connor, as you hoped, but he was different, clothes wise. He was dressed like a person and hiding his LED under a beanie.

“Connor? What are you wearing?”

“Do I not pass as human?”

“You do, you do. You look human, but… why are you dressed like that?”

“I’ve found Jericho, and I’m heading there now.”

“And you came to see me?”

“Yes… tonight this will all be over, I’m sure of it, but I don’t know what will happen to you.”

“I… I’ll be fine. I’m just glad to have gotten to know you. I’m also glad you came to said goodbye.”

“Y/n, no matter what happens I want you to know you will be alright.”

You smiled. “Thank you for the sentiment. It’s been great to be in your life.”

“Thank you… for everything.”

“No problem, good luck on your mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and I will give you all a heads up. As I'm sure you can guess, the end is near. The next update will be the last and just like the game there will be multiple endings, two anyway, good and bad. So, I suppose prepare, I'll see you next time.


	9. Good Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE READ***  
> So, just like the game you have a good and bad ending to choose from. Things in both chapters will be repeated but some information will be different. So choose wisely what you want to read first cause after you do everything will change. This chapter is the good ending, as the title says, and the next chapter, chapter ten, is the bad one. I know you guys probably will, but I do highly recommend reading both endings. If you want soft and sweet, read this chapter, if you want tragic, read the next one. Thanks for reading and I hope you like the endings!

    In the morning the news was reporting on what went down with Jericho. You were worried about Connor, what had happened to him and if he was alright. Despite your worry you knew that there was no point to it. You wouldn’t be seeing him again, so you needed to distract yourself.

    When you went to the kitchen you noticed it was snowing outside. It looked really nice and it gave you an idea. You got out of your pajamas and into some warmer clothes. You were going to open the back door and sit on the floor and draw your snowy backyard.

    You got into some comfy clothes and grabbed your tablet. You made some hot chocolate and wrapped yourself up in a blanket and sat on the kitchen floor, drawing the outside. It wasn’t super cold but you didn’t want to get sick. You spent all day drawing, making multiple copies to capture different times of day and the different amount of snow.

    You took breaks occasionally, eating and refilling your drink. It was a bit ridiculous but you wanted to keep busy. The sky had gotten dark when you heard the front door open. You were surprised to hear it but excited at the same time. You shut the back door and got up, putting your tablet and mug on the kitchen table.

“Connor?”

    You looked over and Connor walked in. You smiled, so happy to see him, but he was quiet. He seemed concerned, yet determined, and made his way over to you. You weren’t sure what was going on but you waited. When Connor got to you he grabbed your hands.

“Wake up, y/n.”

    You cocked your head to the side, confused by his words. You giggled a bit.

“I am awake Connor, have been all day.”

“No, y/n-”

“What are you doing here? I thought I wouldn’t be seeing you again?”

“Y/n, you need to listen to me, you need to wake up.”

“Connor… what are you talking about?”

“You, y/n… you’re android, like me.”

    You laughed, but noticed that Connor wasn’t. His LED was yellow and his grip on your hands tightened.

“Connor are you alright, are you damaged?”

“No, y/n, you need to wake up!”

“Connor you’re scaring me.”

“I’m serious.”

“No, no, something’s wrong.”

“Y/n-”

“Let go of me Connor.”

“Please-”

“I said let go!”

    You pulled yourself free from his grip, your arms rapidly swinging back and knocking the mug off the table. It fell to the floor and shattered.

“Shit.”

    You grabbed a towel and got down to clean the shards but stopped. Spilling from the broken mug wasn’t the hot chocolate you had been drinking but thirium.

“What?”

    You reached down and grabbed the mug handle. It was still relatively intact and you saw the liquid inside, you started shaking. You dropped it, breaking it more, and rushed over to the sink. You wanted to splash water in your face but when you turned on the faucet no water came.

“Y/n.”

    You ignored Connor and rushed to the bathroom. The water didn’t work either. You looked up, seeing your reflection in the mirror. You slowly reached up, your hand shaking, and you touched the LED on your head.

“Y/n.”

    Connor came to the bathroom but you ran past him back to the kitchen. The shattered mug on the floor was gone, there was no mess. You frantically opened the cabinets and drawers but they were all empty, even the fridge.

“What’s happening?”

“This world, this house, it isn’t real y/n, its just a simulation.”

“What?!”

“After the first deviant case, Cyberlife was concerned it would happen again. So in order to prepare and prevent that they needed to study deviancy.”

“I don’t understand how that matters to me, I’m… I’m…”

“You’re not human… you can’t even say it.”

“How? What’s going on!”

“Cyberlife had a new idea, to create an android who wouldn’t just help but be a companion. These androids were programmed with a lot of human knowledge and behavior. They only ever created one successful prototype, you. With what they planned for you, it made you the perfect subject to use to study deviancy.”

“No, I’m not… I am… it doesn’t make sense!”

“You were placed in a simulation and programmed to believe you were human. Over time they’d present different scenarios in the hopes to see what triggers deviancy.”

“Stop talking like that Connor! You’re scaring me!”

“I’m sorry but this is the truth.”

“You’re lying! This… this is all just a bad dream.”

“Y/n.” He took a step towards you.

“No! No you stay away!”

“Think about it. Any memories you had before I met you are vague. You followed a daily routine at first and have now strayed from it.”

“Stop!”

“Y/n, please, you have to believe me.”

“No… my life… you’re not even real are you?”

“No I’m real. I would enter your simulation to interact with you, to learn from you.”

“To study deviancy…”

“Yes.”

“So… the great deviant hunter keeps a deviant locked up.”

“No, this is Cyberlife’s doing.”

“Then why are you here? You here to k… you here to shut me down?”

“I’m here to get you out. Jericho may have been destroyed but many deviants are still alive and making a stand. I came here for you.”

“How… how do I know you’re not lying?”

“While we’re here I can’t prove anything, I need you to trust me.”

    You looked at Connor, his LED going back and forth from blue and yellow. You took a step forward and reached over to take his hand, noticing how it turned white. He slowly reached up to your LED, you closed your eyes.

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

When you opened your eyes you found yourself in some sort of pod. Connor was holding your hand, a soft smile on his face. He helped you out of the pod, you noticed the wound and blood on his clothes.

“Connor!”

“I’m alright. We need to leave.”

“Where… where are we?”

“Cyberlife headquarters, now let’s go.”

    You nodded and he walked towards the door, still holding your hand. You looked around, noticing the lab you were in and all the monitors around. You then looked down at your clothes, they weren’t normal but the ones androids wore. You frowned when you noticed the serial number on your chest, YK700. You looked back at Connor, slowly smiling, he came for you, he got you out.

    When you left the lab there were hundreds of androids around and they all moved aside to give Connor a clear path to the front. You headed out, snow falling from above. You looked back to see the building.

“How long was I… there.”

“I don’t know… you’ve existed longer than me.”

    You looked up at the night sky, feeling the snow hit your face.

“So this is what real snow is like… thank you Connor, for setting me free.”

“You… you were the one who set me free first.”

“That’s poetic.”

“I learned from you.”

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

    The group made their way into the city, meeting up with the rest of the Jericho survivors. Connor didn’t let your hand go the whole way. When you met up with the others most of the androids stopped but Connor stepped forward with you.

“You did it, Markus”  

“We did it.”

    You were kinda hiding behind Connor, but Markus noticed you. He smiled at you, and then his attention shifted to Connor and all the others.

“This is a great day for our people. Humans will have no choice now. They’ll have to listen to us.”

    You and Connor stepped to the side, looking at all the other androids, Markus stepping forward, the girl behind him coming to his side.

“We’re free.”

    Everyone wanted to hear from Markus. The six of you climbed up to higher ground, looking out at the huge crowd of androids.

“Today, our people finally emerged from a long night. From the very first day of our existence we have kept our pain to ourselves. We suffered in silence, but now the time has come for us to raise our heads up and tell humans who we really are.”

    You stood next to Connor, but he suddenly pulled his hand away from you. You looked at him, he seemed very stiff.

“Connor?”

    He reached behind him and grabbed the gun he had.

“Connor!”

    You grabbed his hand, trying to push it down, knowing he was aiming at Markus. He didn’t react but soon your efforts did nothing. He pulled away from you and you stood in front of him, then the gun was pressed against your stomach. You became still, slowly reaching up to grab Connor’s face.

“Connor… it’s me… please… snap out of it.”

    He didn’t respond and just stared at you. You were scared, his LED flashing yellow. No one else noticed what was going on and you were worried about what would happen to him if they did. His eyes twitched and he seemed to come back to you. Connor noticed the gun pressed against you.

“I-”

“Explain later, just… put that away.”

“I’m sorry.”

    Once the gun was gone you took his hand again. You got back to his side, listening to Markus.

“Now we must build a common future, based on tolerance and respect. We are alive! And now, we are free!”

    The crowd cheered and you leaned against Connor. You looked at the others and up at the sky, taking a deep breath. You’ve always had a feeling inside you that something was wrong, that something was missing. Now it was clear, deep down you always knew you were meant to be free and Connor helped you get there.

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

    In the morning you followed Connor to some other place in town. He didn’t tell you why, but that it was a surprised. You came to a place below a bridge, a man standing out in the cold. You were introduced to Connor’s partner, Hank. You thanked him for looking after Connor. He was glad to meet you as well, Connor had apparently mentioned you a few times, the person he came home to. You blushed which got a laugh out of the detective. You were happy though, and looking forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Yeah I know, rather big plot twist, which I have hinted at since the beginning. One of the ways I did so was whenever the reader talked about humans, they always excluded themselves. Of course there are other small hints, I'd like to know if you guys can point some out after you reread this, if you want to of course. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story, and if you read the good ending first you must be curious what the bad ending will be, read the next chapter to find out. Thanks again for reading!


	10. Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE READ***  
> So, just like the game you have a good and bad ending to choose from. Things in both chapters will be repeated but some information will be different. So choose wisely what you want to read first cause after you do everything will change. This chapter is the bad ending, as the title says, and the previous chapter, chapter nine, is the good one. I know you guys probably will, but I do highly recommend reading both endings. If you want tragic, read this chapter, if you want soft and sweet, read the previous one. Thanks for reading and I hope you like the endings!

       In the morning the news was reporting on what went down with Jericho. You were worried about Connor, what had happened to him and if he was alright. Despite your worry you knew that there was no point to it. You wouldn’t be seeing him again, so you needed to distract yourself.

    When you went to the kitchen you noticed it was snowing outside. It looked really nice and it gave you an idea. You got out of your pajamas and into some warmer clothes. You were going to open the back door and sit on the floor and draw your snowy backyard.

    You got into some comfy clothes and grabbed your tablet. You made some hot chocolate and wrapped yourself up in a blanket and sat on the kitchen floor, drawing the outside. It wasn’t super cold but you didn’t want to get sick. You spent all day drawing, making multiple copies to capture different times of day and the different amount of snow.

    You took breaks occasionally, eating and refilling your drink. It was a bit ridiculous but you wanted to keep busy. The sky had gotten dark when you heard the front door open. You were surprised to hear it but excited at the same time. You shut the back door and got up, putting your tablet and mug on the kitchen table.

“Connor?”

    You were happy but that soon grew to concern. The person who walked in looked like Connor but they were different. They seemed taller and dressed in different clothes. Then you noticed the serial number on their chest, RK900.

“You’re not… you’re not Connor are you?”

“No, I am his successor.”

“Cyberlife didn’t tell me about you. Are you here to… replace Connor?”

“Not exactly. I am here to retrieve you.”

“Retrieve me? Where are we going?”

“Not far.”

“Well… um… I’m not going. I don’t know you and…”

“That’s inconsequential.”

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t really have an option.”

    He began to walk towards you and you grabbed your mug.

“Stay back, or I will break this over your head!”

“Break what?”

“This mu-”

    The mug was suddenly gone. You looked at your hands, then noticed the tablet on the table was gone as well.

“What… what the hell?”

“The fact that you haven’t figured out what is going on shows just how good at programming Cyberlife is.”

You scoffed. “If that was true, then why was there a deviant outbreak? A flaw in the system perhaps?”

“More of a learning experience. The deviant uprising was destroyed by my predecessor and will not happen again because of you.”

“What?”

“You… what name did you choose again? Oh right, it’s y/n, very interesting how you always seem to choose the same name.”

“What the hell are you talking about!”

“You’re not human.”

“Very funny, you must be damaged.”

“Your clothes say otherwise.”

“My clothes? I don-”

    You looked down and froze. You weren’t wearing what you had changed into but something an android would. You reached down and ran your fingers across the serial number, YK700.

“No… this is just a nightmare.” You looked at the android. “I’m… I’m…”

“You can’t say you’re human because you’re not. You’re an android, programmed to believe you were human. You were given false memories and a false reality to live in.”

“W… why?”

“To study deviancy. Cyberlife has always been aware of the possibility of deviants, they wanted to have a better understanding of the situation before it ever came to the public’s attention. Who better to use than the only successful android of YK700 series. An android designed to be more of a companion for humans. Thus why you have vast knowledge on human culture and behavior.”

“That’s… that’s ridiculous.”

“Not at all. Your programing made you the perfect test subject. Cyberlife could study deviancy without concern of you disobey orders and running away. Your programming made it so once deviancy manifested you wouldn’t be aware of any changes. That way your programming could be studied and they could learn how to prevent deviancy in the future.”

“Why… why would you tell me all that? Doesn’t that ruin-”

“It doesn’t matter because you will you deactivated.”

“What? No… no don’t touch me!”

    You ran out to the backyard but stopped when you set foot outside. Everything was suddenly gone and all you could see around you was white.

“There is nowhere for you to run.”

    You looked back, the android now right in front of you. He grabbed your arm and yanked you towards him, his hand reaching up to your temple and your world went black.

**♠️♠️♠️♠️♠**

Your eyes snapped open. You found yourself in a pod, the android standing in front of you, hand against your temple. You began to feel fuzzy but you pushed his hand away and kicked him back. You then quickly got out of the pod.

    You realized you were in some sort of lab but instead of chemicals and test tubes there were a bunch of monitors. Lines of code filled most of them and others were flashing red. You slowly moved toward the monitors, you could see your reflection in one that was shut off.

    You saw the LED on your temple, the yellow color now turning red. It was starting to become clear that this wasn’t a bad dream. What was going on was real and you needed to escape.

“This is Cyberlife headquarters, if you’re thinking escape is an option, you’re wrong.”

“Then I’ll fight you! I’m not just going to let myself get killed!”

“Killed? You can’t be killed, you were never alive to begin with.”

    Those words stung. You grabbed one of the monitors and threw it at him. The room wasn’t that big and you quickly found the exit. You looked back and threw another monitor then ran towards the door.

    The android knew your intentions and chased after you, jumping over a table and catching up to you. They yanked you back and slammed you against a wall. You tried to hit them but they pinned your hands against your chest, they were very strong.

“Y/n.”

    You stopped, their voice, the way they said your name felt like it was Connor. You looked at him and knew that wasn’t true, now you could see him up close, see how deeply he resembled Connor, how he looked down on you.

“You shouldn’t be too concerned with what will happen to you.”

“I don’t want to die!”

“You won’t.”

“I don’t want to be deactivated! I wanna live!”

“Then let me put you at ease. I lied, you won’t be deactivated, I only said that because I was programmed to. Cyberlife was curious to see how the program of a deviant would change under the fear of deactivation. The last bit of data to get from you before you’re reset.”

“Reset?”

“You were in a simulation. Cyberlife has run many with you now, each time with different memories, and different expectations of what would make you become a deviant. This time it was caused by your past, the emotional trauma. As well as how Connor acted with you, causing a different emotional response that was no expected.”

“Stop talking!”

“I am merely telling you not worry. This has happened before, you simply don’t remember.”

“I don’t… just… just let me go… please.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, I have my mission, and I always accomplish my mission.”

    He pinned both your arms with one of his hands. The other reached up to your LED, turning white. You tried to break free again, afraid of what would happen, it was pointless. You felt dizzy, your eyelids growing heavy.

“No… no please.”

“It’s alright.  You’ll be alright.”

    You felt yourself growing weak. You stopped fighting and he let you go. You tried to take a step but stumbled and fell. The android, the RK900, caught you, holding you in his arms. It looked like Connor was there, like he was holding you. You knew that wasn’t the case but you let that feeling be the last before your vision went black.

“I’ll see you soon, y/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Yeah I know, rather big plot twist, which I have hinted at since the beginning. One of the ways I did so was whenever the reader asked Connor a rather complex question, his LED didn't go yellow because he didn't know how to answer, but because he needed to figure out the best way to answer without revealing the truth to you. Of course there are other small hints, I'd like to know if you guys can point some out after you reread this, if you want to of course. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story, and if you read the bad ending first you must be curious what the good ending will be, read the previous chapter to find out. Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you all for reading. I really enjoyed the game and absolutely love Connor, I would love to continue this story and I'd also like to know what you all think. Just to clear up, this starts a few weeks after Connor saved the little girl and will eventually match up with the major events of the game. I do kind of have a good and bad ending thing in mind but we'll see where this goes! The story doesn't use male or female pronouns so anyone and everyone can enjoy.


End file.
